


An elementary problem

by Bdonna



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next week: Elementary</p>
            </blockquote>





	An elementary problem

**Author's Note:**

> I've done something similar for another fandom and wanted to do it again after the muse decided to come back for a while. Done in the style of an imaginary episode preview, parodied with full respect for the show and its characters ;)

 

**An elementary problem**

by Belladonna

 

Next week: Elementary.

 

Watch the new Sherlock Holmes show that brings us the story before the story.

 

Be witness to the first meeting of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. The beginning of a friendship that would become the most famous one of all times.

See the two most recognized men in history with new eyes, as you've never seen them before at their very first meeting as kids...

 

What? They're not in elementary school? But the title... So, this is not a different and kind of innovative version of that Young Sherlock Holmes movie, following the early school days of the famed detective and his best friend and future chronicler just set in modern day times?

Why not? Sure seems to be a popular theme these days with all the younger versions of classics and re-boots of whole genres to feed the new aim-group. Next thing you're telling me that Watson's gonna be a woman in this one like they did on that Battlestar revamp.

 

WHAT??? Girl Watson? Really? That's it, I quit...

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I personally don't mind Watson being a woman, as long as they don't do a romance thing on the show out of this ;)


End file.
